


Sway As One

by TargaryenSlytherin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Leaf!Lock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TargaryenSlytherin/pseuds/TargaryenSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Leaf!Lock inspired by a post by pantylock that was on my dash:<br/>i want tru love johnlock au where they live in a tree and sherlock is a leaf and so is john and they rustle in perfect synchronicity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway As One

Sherlock’s fine green edges curled up gently in the wind, swaying ever so slightly in the breeze. Below him, John shuddered back in forth, his green tip tickling Sherlock occasionally.

Whenever they touched John’s regular sway would be thrown off, and as the wind rocked them they would touch more and more frequently.

The whistling of wind between the branches and the whispers and giggles of the leaves around them secluded them into a quiet bubble; invisible, thin, and entirely their own. John’s pace quickened to match Sherlock’s, and together they bristled in nature’s tune from their positions high at the top of a tree that might still stand for a long time.

Together they swayed in perfect harmony and synchronization, always making sure to touch, so that they could always have the comfort of just being together.

But winter was coming, and it wasn’t long until the wind grew fierce and colder, the tree more solemn as it saw more and more faces leave without ever returning.

And so it was that one day, Sherlock broke away, whispering a final goodbye to John at the last moment and floating silently to the ground, the wind ushering him to lie on top of many others already lying on the ground.

And John could do nothing but scream with a voice that nobody heard as the leaves continued to whisper and giggle, but try as he might, he could not follow Sherlock.

So John continued to sway in the wind for a while, no comforting touches to reassure him.


End file.
